Dos enamorados
by Akuma Sheryl
Summary: Koichi Kimura aprendera que no puede ignorar sus sentimientos, aunque no sepa que estos son correspondidos... -bueno, hago lo que puedo con mis summarys- gracias a todos por leer, espero que els guste... reviews xfaaa!


_**Dos enamorados**_

¿Cuánto tiempo se puede fingir estar enamorado?...

Pues a decir verdad se puede fingir ante los demás estar enamorado y ser la persona mas feliz del mundo, pero nunca se puede engañar a uno mismo ni al corazón…eso es algo que Koichi Kimura aprendía día con día: que no podía engañarse a si mismo…

Todos los días constantemente se repetía que estaba enamorado de una chica de su clase llamada Hotaru, pero el solo repetírselo no parecía bastarle… bueno, Hotaru era una chica realmente linda: cabello castaño claro, ojos pardos y tez blanca; aparte de ello una chica muy dulce y que siempre ayudaba a los demás… sin embargo, para Koichi eso no era suficiente…

A el no le importaba si Hotaru era linda o no, simplemente solo la veía como una amiga, una amiga a la cual no quería lastimar ya que la apreciaba mucho… pero la culpa la tenía el ¿Por qué? ¡Por haber sido tan idiota y darle esperanzas a la chica!

En una o dos ocasiones Hotaru ya le había dicho lo mucho que lo quería… pero el nunca le había devuelto la palabra, siempre la evadía… sabía que ella estaba enamorada de el y el trataba de hacer todo lo posible para corresponderla: ambos pasaban tiempo juntos, hacían las tareas juntos… en fin, congeniaban mucho; pero para Koichi eso era como pasar tiempo con una amiga y para Hotaru era un sueño… eso era lo que el temía…

Constantemente se decía a si mismo que DEBÍA enamorarse de Hotaru, su cabeza le decía que estaba enamorado de ella, que así era y no podía hacer nada… pero su corazón le decía que no, que el no estaba enamorado de Hotaru, que su corazón le pertenecía a otra persona, le pertenecía a cierta rubia con ojos verdes y una encantadora sonrisa… en conclusión, su corazón le pertenecía a Zoe Ayamoto.

Se había enamorado de ella perdidamente, pero no lo aceptaba. No era por orgullo, sino por miedo… miedo a que la chica no sintiera lo mismo por el y por ese miedo no lo aceptaba, prefería pensar que estaba enamorado o que se sentía atraído por Hotaru, creer eso era algo mucho mas sencillo, pero a la vez mas doloroso.

Su día de escuela había terminado sin ningún altercado, todo aburrido y monótono como todos sus días de escuela, claro también vale mencionar sus constantes pensamientos hacia cierta chica, la cual ocupaba el 99.9% de su tiempo y pensamiento. Ese día salió un poco mas tarde de lo acostumbrado… se asusto un poco por que sabia que Koji le estaba esperando en la puerta de la salida y sabía muy que su hermano no era muy paciente que digamos, cuando estaba por salir una voz lo hizo detenerse antes de salir por la puerta (N/A: ni modo q por la ventana xD)

-¿Ya estas de salida Koichi?- pregunto la única chica que quedaba en todo el salón-

-Si Hotaru…- le respondió Koichi- aunque hoy eh salido un poco mas tarde de lo normal-

-Si, lo note… ¿crees que nos podríamos irnos juntos?-

Koichi dudo antes de responder, sabía que a ese paso Hotaru se ilusionaría mas con el, y eso era algo que no quería ya que solo tenía ojos para una sola persona…

-Lo siento Hotaru- hablo el- es que Koji me esta esperando abajo, le dije que nos iríamos juntos…-

-De acuerdo…- dijo ella un poco cabizbaja, cosa que Koichi no notó- no importa… nos vemos mañana Koi…-

-Adiós Hotaru…-

-Chau… este… Koichi…- el aludido volteo a verla- Te quiero…-

Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Koichi, era cierto que siempre las había oído, pero en esta ocasión ya no las oía como normalmente lo hacía, parecía que esta vez ella lo decía con el corazón… y como siempre pasaba el nunca le respondía…

-Eh…yo…adiós Hotaru…- dijo simplemente y se fue-

Mientras Koichi se iba a través del pasillo, Hotaru se quedaba pensando en las palabras de Koichi… siempre era lo mismo, nunca decía lo que ella quería escuchar…

-_¿Por qué Koichi?- _se decía mentalmente ella- _¿Por qué nunca me puedes decir "te quiero"? ¿Por qué hasta ahora no han podido salir esas palabras de tu boca? ¿Será acaso que tu no me quieres como yo a ti?_-

Koichi bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras de la escuela, corriendo el riesgo de volverse a caer como cuando buscaba a Koji en la estación, pero eso no le importaba, solo quería sacarse las palabras de Hotaru de la cabeza y decirse a si mismo que en la siguiente ocasión si le respondería… pero siempre ocurría lo mismo…

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la entrada de su escuela, aunque no lo había notado por la prisa que llevaba y por estar pensando tanto tiempo. Miro la entrada y no vio a nadie, así que pensó que Koji no lo había ido a recoger.

-Parece que Koji no pudo venir…- se dijo a si mismo Koichi-

-Parece que te equivocas- dijo una voz a unos metros de Koichi, el se volvió para ver de quien era la voz, y resulto ser la de su hermano Koji-

-K-Koji…- dijo Koichi un poco asustado ya que se veía que Koji no estaba muy contento- ¿Hace c-cuanto tiempo m-me estas e-esperando?-

-Hace como 20 minutos Koichi…20 largos minutos-dijo Koji y vio como Koichi estaba medio asustado, el solo suspiro- Andando, que no quiero llegar tarde a ver a mama…-

-Si Koji…- fue lo único que respondió- _que bueno que no se enojo, aunque algo me dice que esto no va por buen camino-_

Caminaron en silencio una buena parte del trayecto, Koichi no quería hablar en ese momento, solo quería aclarar las cosas en su cabeza… Koji estaba un poco preocupado por Koichi, el nunca era tan silencioso cuando iban a casa, es mas, siempre buscaba un tema de conversación para que no se aburrieran, pero esta vez era diferente, muy diferente. De pronto y sin previo aviso Koji paro de caminar y como Koichi no veía por donde caminaba choco con la espalda de su hermano.

-¿Pasa algo Koji?- pregunto Koichi- ¿Por qué paras así de repente?-

-Dime que te pasa…- dijo Koji simplemente y sin rodeos-

-¿Ah?... Koji no entiendo que…- fue interrumpido-

-Dime, ¿Quién es la chica por la cual estas así?- volvió a preguntar Koji-

-_Demonios_- pensó Koichi- N-no se de que estas hablando…- Koichi quiso hacerse el loco, pero Koji lo conocía muy bien-

-Conmigo no finjas Koichi…- sentenció el menor- confía en mi por una vez…-

-Yo confió en ti Koji, pero…-

-Pero que-

-No se si deba decírtelo…- dijo Koichi- veras… estoy enamorado de una chica…-

-Eso ya lo se, pero quiero que me digas de quien-

-De… de…- dudo un poco, pero finalmente hablo- de Zoe…-

Koji simplemente se quedo sin habla… ¡Su hermano enamorado de Zoe! Era más fácil creer que las vacas volaban o que las hormigas midieran 2 metros. En ese mismo instante recordó algo, y sabía que si se lo decía a Koichi le dolería mucho…

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Koichi- te quedaste sin habla…-

-Koichi, lo que pasa es que…- hizo una pequeña pausa y luego continuo- es que…-

-Es que, que Koji…- pensó unos segundos- no me digas que… que a ti también te gusta Zoe…-

-¿Qué? ¡No! No es eso Koichi…- pensó una buena excusa y hablo con Koichi- una pregunta… ¿Acaso no se supone que te gustaba una chica de tu clase?-

-Eh… no, ¿Por qué?- pregunto el-

-Es que he hablado con Nagasawa…-

-¿Con Hotaru?- pregunto Koichi, al ver que Koji asentía prosiguió- ¿De que o que han hablado?-

-Ella me dijo que estaba enamorada de ti…- dijo Koji- fue lo único que me dijo, y que habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, por eso pensé que te gustaba ella…-

-No, me gusta Zoe…-

-Koichi, le estas dando esperanzas a ella… ¿Acaso no te importa?-

-Si me importa Koji… pero no puedo evitar enamorarme de Zoe, no puedo corresponderle a Hotaru…-

-No he dicho eso, pero al menos aclara las cosas con ella, por que se veía muy ilusionada…-

-¿Por qué no me dices la razón de tantos "peros"?- pregunto Koichi directamente- no creas que no he notado que quieres hacerme cambiar mi decisión con respecto a mis sentimientos por Zoe…-

Koji solo medito un rato, su hermano lo había descubierto… le tenía que decir la verdad le doliera o no…

-De acuerdo Koichi, te diré la verdad- dijo el y Koichi le prestaba mucha atención-en las ultimas veces que nos hemos reunidos todos los chicos, excepto tu claro ya que siempre ponías excusas, que por cierto no te las creía… como te decía, en una de esas reuniones, Zoe hizo un anuncio muy importante…- hizo una pausa ya que no sabía como iba a reaccionar Koichi- Zoe y Takuya anunciaron que son novios…-

A Koichi esta noticia le cayo como un balde de agua fría… ¡Zoe y Takuya eran novios! No lo podía creer, era imposible… en medio de la conversación con Koji que ya había enmudecido escucho como su corazón se partía en pedazos ante semejante noticia, pero debía se fuerte y no demostrarle a Koji que estaba dolido.

-¿Koichi estas bien?- pregunto un preocupado Koji- ¿Te pasa algo?-

-N-no. Es n-nada…- dijo Koichi con voz quebrada mientras parecía que rompería en llanto en cualquier momento- Adelántate a casa, me quedare un rato por aquí…-

-¿Estas seguro Koichi?- volvió a preguntar- por que podría quedarme un…- fue interrumpido-

-Koji quiero estar solo…- dijo el cortante-

-De acuerdo- Koji se rindió- nada mas no te demores mucho, por que mama puede preocuparse- Koichi solo asintió con la cabeza baja- Adiós-

Koichi camino sin rumbo por las calles, hasta que llego a un parque, afortunadamente no había gente alrededor ya que quería estar solo por unos momentos… al sentarse en una de las bancas del parque lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar de rabia e impotencia.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!- no había gente en el parque así que nadie escucho el grito de Koichi, ni cuando empezó a llorar- ¿Cómo fui tan idiota? Pensar que alguien como ella se fijaría en alguien como yo. ¿Por qué fui tan iluso? Pero peor que eso ¿Por qué fui tan ciego? No me di cuenta que la podía perder, y eso fue lo que paso-

Y como si el cielo se sintiera igual de triste de Koichi, la lluvia empezó a caer sobre la ciudad y a lo lejos se veía como la gente corría desesperadamente para buscar refugio, pero Koichi no se movió ni un centímetro, no le importaba si se mojaba, total, para el ya nada valía…

-_Ya no importa si me mojo- _pensaba el- _lo ultimo que quiero hacer es moverme de aquí, tal vez lo haga mas tarde…-_

De pronto dejo de sentir la lluvia sobre sus hombros, miro hacía arriba y vio un paraguas que lo cubría para que no fuera a mojarse, pero se sorprendió cuando vio a quien le pertenecía el dichoso paraguas.

-¿Z-zoe?-pregunto el sin poder creerlo-

-¿Qué haces aquí Koichi?- dijo ella en tono de reproche- ¿Acaso no sabes que puedes pescar un resfriado? ¡Eres muy descuidado!-

Y sin mas tomo la mano de Koichi y lo llevo a un cercano árbol para que así ambos pudieran protegerse de la lluvia. Koichi solo se dejo guiar por Zoe ya que no tenia ánimos como para resistirse, bueno… tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo…

-¡Ah! Menos mal que pudimos cubrirnos- decía Zoe tratando de animar un poco a Koichi que se veía un poco deprimido- ¿Qué hacías sentado mojándote? ¿Acaso querías pescar un resfriado?-

Pero Koichi no respondía, no era que no quería hacerlo… es que no podía: lo dicho por Koji mas el encuentro que tuvo con Zoe lo "mato" de la impresión, además estaba medio ido debido a que Zoe estaba muy cerca suyo…

-¿Qué te pasa Koichi? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no hablas?- preguntaba Zoe un poco impaciente, sin embargo Koichi parecía haber ido de viaje a la luna-

-…-

-Koichi…-

-…-

-¡Koichi!- empezó a levantar un poco la voz ya que el seguía sin responderle-

-…-

-¡KOICHI!- grito ella desesperada y jaloneando a Koichi ligeramente de la camiseta-

-¡AH! ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?- pregunto el, volviendo recién a la realidad-

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo…- dijo un poco enojada la chica- desde hace un rato estoy intentando hablar contigo, pero parece que estas en otro mundo… parece que no quieres hablar conmigo…- dijo esto en susurro para que Koichi no lo oyera, lamentablemente el si lo alcanzo a oír-

Si antes estaba deprimido por lo que le dijo Koji… ¡Ahora se sentía fatal! Veía como Zoe se entristecía por que el no le prestaba atención…

-Lo siento…- dijo Koichi un poco apenado- no quiero ser yo el motivo por el cual estés triste…- tomo delicadamente la mano de Zoe- quiero verte siempre sonriendo…-

Ella solo pudo mirarlo de una manera muy tierna, era cierto que ella y Takuya eran novios, y para que mentir, todo les iba muy bien: ambos habían descubierto que tenían mucho en común, y la pasaban muy bien juntos; pero Zoe sabía perfectamente que no estaba enamorada de el, que solo había aceptado ser su novia por una razón: por que no podía quitarse a Koichi de la cabeza.

Hubo un tiempo en el que si estuvo muy enamorada de Takuya y no pensaba en algo que no fuera el; pero luego se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por el era solo una atracción, algo que no iba mas allá de sonrojarse cuando el se le acercaba o de sentir mariposas en el estomago cuando hablaban. Fue en esos momentos cuando se dio cuenta de alguien que hasta el momento no había visto antes… vio a Koichi.

Al principio pensó que sería como cualquier chico normal, pero se dio cuenta que cometió un gran error, Koichi no era como los demás: mientras cualquier chico de su edad pensaba solo en tener novia o en salir con la primera chica que se le cruzara en el camino el era diferente, se preocupaba por sus estudios y era TODO un caballero, nunca le preocupo salir con nadie y trataba a todas las personas por igual; claro que con Zoe era diferente, con ella era mas "sensible", se volvía mejor consejero y toda su atención era dirigida hacia ella.

Fue por esos motivos y por muchos más que Zoe se dio cuenta de que Koichi ya no era solo un amigo para ella, sino que lo quería como algo mas… y en esos momentos, cuando Koichi sostenía su mano, reafirmo sus pensamientos sobre lo que sentía por el…

-Tu…- comenzó a decir Zoe- tu nunca podrías ser el causante de mis tristezas- poso una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Koichi- tu, mas bien, eres la persona que me trae alegría y felicidad… siempre me animas y tratas de que sea feliz, jamás podrías causarme alguna tristeza-

Con todo esto Koichi se tranquilizo un poco y se quedo viendo fijamente a Zoe, sin darse cuenta que aun tenía sujeta su mano y ella su otra mano en la mejilla de el. La primera en reaccionar y ver en la situación en la que estaban fue Zoe, quien se separo rápidamente de Koichi…

-Bu-bueno d-dime…- comenzó ella sin mirar a Koichi- ¿Qué era lo que te tenía tan distraído?-

-Eh…- no sabía que responder- tenía, bueno… tengo un problema…-

-Jejeje… con tan solo 15 años y ya tienes tantos problemas…- respondió ella usando un tono ligero de burla-

-¡Oye! Yo te dije que era uno no varios…- se defendió- no te burles…-

-De acuerdo…pero, ¿No me podrías decirme cual es tu problema?-

-Es… es… es algo confidencial…-

Zoe se sintió un poco decepcionada por que parecía que Koichi no le tenía la suficiente confianza como para contarle lo que le pasaba, y le dolía saber que el no la consideraba ni siquiera como una amiga…

-_No seas tonta Zoe- _se decía a si misma interiormente- _¿Cómo vas a pensar que Koichi te a ver como algo mas que una amiga? Es más que obvio que… ni siquiera te ve como una amiga, por que no confía en ti…_-

-No quiero que pienses que no confío en ti- dijo Koichi, como adivinando el pensamiento de Zoe- es solo que no me siento listo para contar mi problema, pero te prometo que cuando me sienta listo serás la primera persona en enterarte…- dicho esto le regalo una sonrisa muy sincera-

-Claro…- respondió ella devolviendo la sonrisa- mira… ya dejo de llover…-

-Tienes razón, creo que ya es hora de irme… sino mi mama se puede preocupar mucho por mí…-

-Si, te entiendo a veces a mi también me sobreprotegen…-

-Claro, espero poder volver a conversar contigo…-

-Yo igual, nos vemos- dicho esto Zoe salió corriendo dejando a Koichi solo-

-Yo también espero que nos volvamos a ver…- se dijo a si mismo y también se encamino a su casa-

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Entro a su casa lo más silenciosamente posible para que su mama no se diera cuenta, por que si se daba cuenta de que estaba fuera de casa bajo la lluvia le caería el sermón de las mil y un horas… y no estaba para soportar a su mama en esos momentos.

Cerro la puerta con mucho cuidado y dio pasos ligeros y tratando de evitar hacer ruido, afortunadamente, para el, su madre aun no llegaba y eso afirmaba por que su maletín de trabajo no estaba en la mesa; sin embargo una voz lo hizo salir de su "nuevo trance"

-¿A que hora pensabas llegar?-

-No era mi intención preocuparte Koji…- se excuso Koichi-

-Tu nunca quieres preocupar a nadie Koichi…-ironizó Koji- pero bueno… ¿En donde estabas?-

-Por ahí…-

-La gente no va por ahí y regresa de buen humor-

-¿Eh?-

-Te vez mejor, ¿Qué te paso?-

Koichi medito un poco antes de hablar- Tal vez en algún momento te lo diga…- y con esto camino hacia su habitación dejando a Koji solo en medio de la sala-

-_Algo tienes Koichi- _pensó internamente Koji- _y me voy a encargar de averiguar que es…-_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Desde el encuentro de Koichi y Zoe había pasado cerca de un mes, que para cada uno había sido el peor mes de su vida ya que ninguno dejaba de pensar en el otro, en el encuentro que habían tenido y sobre lo que sentían… desgraciadamente ambos sabían que por mucho que se quisieran no podrían estar juntos…

Por parte de Zoe, el problema tenía nombre: Takuya… ella no quería lastimarlo por que lo quería mucho, pero no lo amaba… había tratado miles de veces en terminar con el para no causarle tanto dolor, pero el siempre la interrumpía casualmente, por lo que ella se daba por vencida y no le decía nada… aunque ya estaba segura de su decisión e iba a terminar con Takuya lo mas antes posible.

Las cosas con Koichi iban casi por el mismo rumbo, en ese último mes Hotaru lo había buscado mas que de costumbre, al parecer ella quería pasar mas tiempo con Koichi, cosa que el evitaba… el no quería lastimarla, pero las cosas se estaban saliendo de control con ella, el mismo se daba cuenta de esto aunque no hacía nada creyendo que las cosas se arreglarían por sí solas.

Los días para Koichi eran mas largos y eternos que nunca, esperaba volver a ver Zoe con muchas ansias… sin saber que pronto, mas de lo que el imagina, la volvería a ver… pero esta vez las cosas se complicarían mas de lo que el hubiera querido.

Su día no fue tan malo ni desagradable… las materias que le tocaban aquel día no fueron pesadas y pudo sobrevivir… afortunadamente para el, Hotaru no había estado buscándolo ya que tenía un proyecto pendiente con unas compañeras y ella nunca se atrasaba en alguna materia por que los estudios eran una de las cosas mas importantes en su vida, por ese lado estaba salvado…

Lo único malo que tuvo ese día fue ver que, al salir de la escuela, estaba lloviendo fuertemente… de hecho se extraño que lloviera tanto, hasta parecía diluvio; pero tomándole poca importancia al asunto salió corriendo de ahí, debía llegar rápidamente a su casa a esperar que terminara de llover ya que le había prometido a Koji que iría a su casa hoy… precisamente hoy…

Apresuro el paso ya que cada vez llovía mas fuerte… aunque no le veía el sentido a correr por que ya se había mojado por completo, y solo corría para no empaparse… aun así siguió corriendo más que nada para librarse de cualquier preocupación que pudiera tener, es decir, estaba preocupado por Zoe…

De un momento a otro dejo de correr, se quedo meditando un rato en medio de la calle… se quedo pensando en Zoe: ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Estaría con Takuya? De seguro si, después de todo seguían siendo novios ¿no? Aunque el rogaba a todos los santos conocidos y por conocer que eso no fuera así, quería al menos tener una pequeña oportunidad con ella…

Siguió avanzando camino a su casa pero ahora caminaba, ya no corría… total, ya daba igual por que estaba empapado de pies a cabeza. Justo cuando iba volteando en una esquina vio a la persona que menos esperaba ver en esos momentos: a Zoe…

Ella también estaba corriendo bajo la lluvia, buscando un lugar en el cual refugiarse y no mojarse más… Koichi solo se quedaba parado como una estatua mirándola, preguntándose que haría ella por esos lugares, ¿Buscaría algo? ¿O tal vez a alguien? No tenía ni idea, y el solo quedarse parado tampoco le ayudaba mucho… se acerco un poco mas, pero al parecer ella no había notado su presencia, así que opto por llamarla…

-¡ZOE!- grito el, y ella volteo casi inmediatamente-

-¿¡Koichi!?- pregunto ella algo sorprendida y alegre-

-Si, ¿Qué haces tu por aquí? ¿Acaso no ves la fuerte lluvia que esta cayendo?-

-Lo que pasa es que me tenía que encontrar con una amiga cerca de aquí, pero comenzó a llover y buscaba un lugar para refugiarme hasta que la tormenta pase…- explico ella- ¿Y tu que hacías por aquí?-

-Yo estaba saliendo de la escuela y camino a casa de Koji empezó a llover, ahora tengo que ir a mi casa hasta que acabe de llover… ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Sería mucho mejor, así no te resfriarías y ya no tendrías que buscar donde esconderte ¿Qué dices?-

A Zoe le pareció un poco extraño lo que Koichi le decía, sin embargo era eso o tener que caminar abajo la lluvia hasta encontrar un lugar para refugiarse, además… no tenía nada de malo ir a casa de un amigo hasta que pare la lluvia, aunque ella sabía perfectamente que Koichi era mas que un simple amigo, pero prefirió obviar esa parte para no deprimirse mas al pensar que el no compartía el mismo sentimiento…

-De acuerdo…- respondió- pero vamos rápido, por que nos podemos mojar mas…-

-Esta bien…-

Ambos empezaron a correr con dirección a la casa de Koichi, iban muy apresurados por que ya no querían empaparse más… pero cada uno tenía la mente en otro lado, preocupados por sus sentimientos… al correr alrededor de unas 5 cuadras estuvieron frente a la casa de Koichi, no era la casa mas lujosa del mundo, pero a el le gustaba vivir ahí y eso era lo que contaba; además, a Zoe parecía no molestarle.

Entraron a la casa, Zoe se quedo observando la sala, los cuadros que habían en ella… su mirada se detuvo en uno muy particular: veía a Koichi con su madre. Los pensamientos de Zoe y las intenciones de ver mas de cerca el cuadro se esfumaron al ver a Koichi entrar de nuevo a sala ya que el se había retirado, volviendo con una toalla para que Zoe se secara un poco…

-Gracias…- dijo ella- ¿Y tu mama?-

-Aun esta trabajando, hoy le toca trabajar hasta mas tarde además seguramente se retraso por la tormenta que hay-

-Si, puede ser… ¿No tenías que ir a casa de Koji? Eso fue lo que me dijiste…-

-Si, debo llamarlo para decirle que llegare un poco tarde- hablo el- disculpa, pero tengo que hacer una llamada, espérame un momento…-

-No te preocupes, ve…-

-Gracias- con esta ultima palabra Koichi dejo la habitación para dirigirse a otra, dejando a Zoe sola-

Zoe aprovecho esto para poder ver con mas detenimiento el cuadro anterior… se acerco y cogió el porta retrato con sus manos y empezó a contemplar la imagen que había dentro de el: se veía a Koichi muy sonriente, atrás de el se encontraba su madre con una sonrisa también, mostraban una gran felicidad no solo por sonreír sino por que en los ojos de ambos se podía ver que eran realmente felices… sin saber exactamente de donde vino ese sentimiento, pero deseo se ella la razón por la cual el sonreía tanto…

-¿Qué estas viendo?- pregunto con curiosidad Koichi que recién había vuelto-

Al escuchar su voz Zoe puso la foto en su sitio rápidamente y se dio vuelta para mirar a Koichi, pensaba que a lo mejor el se enojaría por tocar las cosas que habían en su sala, sin embargo solo vio como el sonreía mas que nunca y se acercaba a ella.

-Mi mama la tomo hace como un año- dijo Koichi- a pesar de que no quería prácticamente me obligo, pero sabes… ahora no me arrepiento, me gusta verla siempre sonreír…-

-Si, se ve que es muy feliz…- vio como Koichi tomaba la fotografía entre sus manos- ¿La quieres mucho no?-

-Si, la quiero demasiado… no se que haría sin ella…-

Ambos se quedaron viendo la fotografía sin percatarse de lo cerca que se encontraban, la primera ver reaccionar fue Zoe, pero no se movió ni un centímetro, quería seguir cerca de Koichi aunque sea solo por unos momentos… se quedo viendo fijamente los ojos del chico observando que, para ella, ahora eran los mas hermosos que había visto por que al verlos podías ver lo feliz que era y el transmitía esa felicidad.

Koichi sintió que era observado por Zoe, al girar su cabeza un poco comprobó que Zoe lo miraba, sin embargo su mirada no era la de siempre, podía ver algo diferente en aquella mirada pero no podía descifrar que era. Zoe , al ver que Koichi también la miraba, se ruborizó un poco y aparto la mirada, comenzando a alejarse del lugar lentamente, sin embargo algo la hizo detenerse… ¿Se había arrepentido?... no, lo que sucedía era que Koichi había tomado una de sus manos impidiendo que ella avanzara…

Con la sola mirada de Koichi se dio cuenta que el le pedía que no se moviera de donde estaba y Zoe no pudo resistirse a la dulce mirada que el tenía… pero la mirada de Koichi y su cercanía la estaban poniendo mas nerviosa que de costumbre y eso se hacía notar gracias a que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Koichi también estaba muy nervioso, estar tan cerca de Zoe lo ponía así, no obstante, al ver que estaba tan cerca de ella y que no se movía supo que a lo mejor esa era su oportunidad, una oportunidad que quizás nunca s volvería a presentar…

Lentamente Koichi se fue acercando mas a Zoe, dándole así la oportunidad de irse o rechazarlo si ella quisiera; pero nada pasaba… Zoe estaba estática, por instinto o tal vez por nerviosismo había cerrado los ojos, esperando a que algo pasara… Koichi había echo lo mismo que Zoe, cerro los ojos por inercia… cuando estaba a punto de besarla y decirle todo, absolutamente lo que sentía por ella, el bendito aparato conocido como celular empezó a sonar… Koichi se separo de Zoe, pidiendo una leve disculpa, y fue a contestar su celular, pero cuando iba a decir algo la persona al otro lado del móvil comenzó a hablar sin dejarle oportunidad a Koichi para poder decir algo…

-_¡Koichi! ¡Que bueno que me contestas! Pensé que te había pasado algo… ¿Por qué no me contestabas antes? ¿Estabas ocupado? ¿Estás bien? ¿No te paso nada en la tormenta? ¿Estas en tu casa? ¡Contéstame por favor Koichi!-_

-¿Ho-Hotaru?- apenas pudo pronunciar el nombre por la impresión-

-_si Koichi, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no hablabas?-_

-Es que no me dejaste hablar…-

_-Lo siento, que bueno que estas bien… ¿Hoy te fuiste antes cierto?-_

-Si, lo que pasa es que tuve algo que hacer…- respondió el mirando a Zoe quien parecía muy extrañada-

_-Ojala y hayas terminado lo que tenías que hacer, Koichi… quisiera hablar un rato contigo… crees que podrías…-_

-Hotaru, en estos momentos estoy ocupado… mejor hablamos otro día…-

_-Oh… de acuerdo… adiós Koi… -_

-Adiós Hotaru…-

_-Etto… Koichi… te quiero…-_

Fue la primera vez que odió que Hotaru le dijera esas palabras… ¡Zoe lo estaba escuchando! No quería que ella creyera cosas que no eran, sin embrago… su conversación con la chica lo decía casi todo, o al menos eso pensaba Zoe.

-Yo… tengo algo de prisa Hotaru, chao…- y colgó sin siquiera poder explicarle muy bien a la pobre chica las cosas-

"_Te quiero"_… esas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de Zoe, después de todo Koichi si tenía a alguien a su lado… y ella fue tan tonta de creer que el podía sentir algo por ella… se sentía una completa idiota por creer que sucedería algo con Koichi, sabía que las lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos lentamente y que no demoraría en llorar desesperadamente, pero tenía que aguantar las ganas de derrumbarse ya que Koichi se encontraba con ella, y no podía llorar frente a el…

-C-creo que s-será me-jor q-que me va-alla- dijo Zoe con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el-

-De-debo regresar pro-pronto a mi-mi casa, a demás mi amiga me de-debe estar es-esperando-

- Pero aun esta lloviendo…-

-No im-importa…- dijo ella caminando hacia la puerta con la intención de irse, derramando unas cuantas lagrimas-

Sin embargo no llego a la salida, por que nuevamente Koichi le cogía la mano e impedía que se fuera, el la miraba con un poco de culpabilidad en la mirada… Zoe desistió de su idea de irse y volteo a ver a Koichi los ojos, sus ojos mostraban un gran arrepentimiento, cosa que Zoe no comprendía… o al menos eso fue hasta que Koichi poso sus labios sobre los de ella, uniéndolos en un beso… un beso delicado y sutil que parecía disfrutar al máximo, un beso que demostraba todo el amor que sentía hacia ella… Zoe al principio no reacciona, pero luego se dejo llevar por aquel sentimiento que tenía hacia Koichi, sentimiento que había intentado en vano olvidar…

Unos segundos después, aunque para ellos pasaron horas (la clásica ¬¬…), ambos se separaron… Koichi solo vio a Zoe con una expresión de disculpa en su rostro, mientras ella solo derramaba lagrimas sin poderlas controlar, no sabía si era de rabia o de felicidad… Koichi al ver esto se sintió aun más culpable…

-Y-yo… lo siento… no quise…-

No pudo terminar debido a que Zoe lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y lloraba como si se acabara el mundo, Koichi no entendía lo que ocurría, pero Zoe si… ahora estaba completamente segura que estaba enamorada de Koichi, que lo amaba; y ese beso había significado para ella muchas cosas, pero según ella ya era demasiado tarde…

-Koichi… se que lo que te voy a decir te va a desconcertar mucho, pero te lo diré…- hizo una pausa y continuo- se que quizás sea demasiado tarde para decírtelo pero yo te quiero, te quiero mas de lo que te puedes imaginar… Koichi…yo… estoy enamorada de ti…-

Koichi no creía lo que acababa de escuchar… ¡Zoe estaba enamorada de el!... se sentía tremendamente feliz, pero no entendía por que decía que era demasiado tarde… solo la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo, sintiendo la cercanía de la chica…

-A veces llegue a pensar que el destino no existía…- comenzó a hablar Koichi- pero ahora me doy cuenta de que si existe, por que solo el destino hace que tu estés ahora conmigo… y solo el hace que yo siento por ti lo mismo que tu sientes por mi…-

Si Koichi se había quedado sin habla por la confesión de Zoe, ella estaba atónita por las palabras que acababa de oír… realmente estaba sorprendida por lo que le había dicho el chico, ni en sus mas locos sueños espero que el chico le correspondiera…

-Koichi…- hablo ella- dime… dime que no me estas mintiendo, por favor… dime que me estas diciendo la verdad…- decía Zoe mientras abrazaba con mas fuerza a Koichi-

-Claro que no te estoy mintiendo… Zoe, yo también estoy enamorado de ti…-

Zoe por un momento se sintió muy aliviada, lo que estaba viviendo no era un sueño… todo era real… sin embargo todas sus ilusiones se desmoronaron al recordar unas palabras: _"te quiero"…_ si había escuchado bien esas fueron las palabras de cierta chica que estaba hablando con Koichi, estaba casi segura que debía ser algo mas que su amiga para que lo tratara de esa manera, y sobretodo para preocuparse así.

-Koichi…- volvió a hablar separarse ligeramente de el- yo creo que será mejor que olvidemos esto…-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- pregunto un poco exaltado y triste a la vez-

-Por que se ve… que, tu ya tienes a alguien a tu lado- dijo ella y el la miro confundido- lo digo por la chica que te llamo hace un rato… se ve te quiere mucho…-

Koichi al oír esto solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y su mirada cambia de una de confusión a una de ternura… la abrazo nuevamente dejando a Zoe sorprendida…

-Si era por eso que decías que era demasiado tarde será mejor que lo olvides…-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Por que ella es solo mi amiga-

-Pues eso no parecía, ella se veía muy preocupada… además eso del "te quiero" no me pareció mucho de amigos…-

-Te lo juro, es solo mi amiga… aunque es cierto que le he dado mucha confianza como para que me diga "te quiero" cada vez que se despide de mi…-

-Si tú lo dices…-

-Espera un momento…. ¿Estabas celosa?-

-Eh… bueno… un poquito… solo un poquito…- ella vio como Koichi reía- ¡No te burles de mi!-

-Lo siento, dejando esto de lado… hay algo que quiero preguntarte…-

-Dime-

-Zoe, tu… ¿Quieres estar a mi lado? Es decir… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

Zoe ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, ni siquiera se acordó que ya tenía novio… aunque prácticamente ya no lo iba a tener por que no lo quería… en ese momento no pensó en nada ni en nadie, solo en ella y en Koichi.

-¡Claro que si Koichi! ¡Quiero estar a tu lado siempre!-

-Que bueno…-

Ambos seguían abrazados y se mantuvieron así durante un buen momento, hasta que Zoe trato de romper el abrazo pero Koichi se lo impidió…

-¿Qué pasa Koichi?-

-Hay algo que quisiera decirte... es para que veas que en verdad te quiero…-

-No es necesario que lo hagas, yo ya se que si me quieres…-

-Aun así quiero hacerlo…-

-Bueno, de acuerdo…-

Espero por unos segundos pero nada pasaba, pensaba que tal vez Koichi no iba a hacer nada; sin embrago Koichi se acerco a su oído y empezó a decir una palabras que al principio Zoe no entendía… pero luego las entendió a la perfección…

-_Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta; se que en tus brazos ya no habrán noches desiertas…_-

-Koichi…- ella solo podía escuchar, sorprendida, como Koichi le cantaba-

-_Entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego; te comencé por extrañar pero empecé a necesitarte luego…_-

Zoe abrazo a Koichi con todas las fuerzas que tenía en esos momentos, sin pensar en nada… solo existían ella y Koichi…

Koichi por otro lado estaba más que feliz, aunque su día no empezó de la mejor forma… terminó de la mejor manera: con la declaración de su amor a Zoe. Pensó al principio que eso no iba a pasar nunca, que la chica nunca se iba a dar cuenta de sus sentimientos y que siempre lo vería como un amigo; pero su sorpresa fue grande al saber que ella sentía lo mismo que el… su alegría era incontenible y mas por que el creía que ella seguiría enamorada de Takuya…

¡Takuya!... se había olvidado por completo, el aun era novio de Zoe y si el se pusiera de novio con ella Takuya pasaría a ser, técnicamente, un perfecto cornudo… cosa que no creo que le agrade mucho que digamos… al darse cuenta del "pequeño problema" Koichi intento separarse un poco de Zoe, acto que ella noto y lo miro extrañada…

-Creo que, lo que estamos haciendo no esta bien Zoe…-

-¿Por qué lo dices Koichi?- pregunto ella-

-Es que… tú aun eres novia de Takuya, y no creo que sea correcto todo esto…-

Zoe se tranquilizo un poco al oír a Koichi ya que el le hizo recordar la razón por la cual estaba cerca de su escuela, aunque noto que debía decirle a Koichi la verdad…

-Koichi, yo… eh… veras, yo te mentí en algo…-

-¿En que Zoe?- pregunto el un poco asustado por que creía que le había mentido respecto a sus sentimientos-

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que iba a visitar a una amiga?- el asintió- pues… te mentí… iba a encontrarme con Takuya, pero al final me arrepentí y le dije que no iría; yo lo cite por que quería terminar con el, no tenía idea de que hoy iba a suceder todo esto, pero no iba a esperar a que tu te declararas para yo terminar con Takuya, ya no aguantaba estar a su lado sin sentir nada por el, solo lo quiero como amigo y el estar junto con el me estaba matando de culpa, pensé que lo soportaría al verlo feliz pero me equivoque, nunca será completamente feliz… por eso lo había citado hoy en un parque cercano a tu escuela, para dar fin a esta farsa… aunque debo admitir que al saber que estoy a tu lado me hace tener fuerzas para decirle a Takuya todo lo que siento y en verdad espero que lo pueda entender…-

-Seguramente entenderá, Takuya es muy buena persona…-

Ambos se separaron y Koichi fue inmediatamente a la ventana para ver si había dejado de llover pues ya se había retrasado para ir a la casa de Koji y sabía que su hermano no tenía paciencia de oro ni nada parecido…

-Mira Zoe- hablo el chico- ya dejo de llover, será mejor que regreses a tu casa y yo valla a la de Koji, antes de que me mate…-

-Si, tienes razón…-

Ambos recogieron sus respectivas cosas y salieron de la pequeña casa con sus manos entrelazadas… se veían muy felices, al fin habían logrado confesar sus sentimientos y ese era un buen motivo para sentirse alegres… al salir a la calle ambos se soltaron las manos, los dos tenía caminos contrarios a los cuales dirigirse y debía darse prisa…

-Nos vemos mañana Zoe…-

-Adiós Koichi… te parece bien si te veo unas cuadras antes de ir a tu escuela para poder hablar un momento…-

-Claro…- dijo el- ¿Algo te pasa? Te veo un poco intranquila…-

-Es que quería preguntar si… podrías acompañarme mañana donde Takuya, es que no me quiero sentir sola…- sintió como Koichi la abrazaba cariñosamente-

-Tu nunca estarás sola… y no te preocupes, no necesitas pedírmelo, yo te lo iba a proponer…-

-Entonces no se diga mas- hablo feliz Zoe- mañana saliendo iré a tu escuela para que me acompañes…-

-No hay problema, ahora si… chao…-

-Chao…- dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla a Koichi y alejarse lentamente del lugar-

Lo mismo que había hecho Zoe estaba haciendo Koichi pero al lado contrario, caminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro… viéndose así la gran felicidad que tenía…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En otro lado, en una casa, en una sala… había un chico caminando de un lado a otro preocupado y mirando hacia todos lados para poder disiparse un poco y tratar de olvidar su preocupación, sin lograr lo querido claro esta… su preocupación aumentaba conforme pasaban los minutos…

-¿Dónde estará? ¿Estará bien? ¿Por qué no llama? ¡Dijo que no demoraría y es lo primero que hace! ¡No se ni para que me preocupo si el siempre es así!-

Dicho esto Koji se sentó en el sillón de su sala a tratar de descansar mientras esperaba que Koichi se dignara a dar la cara, de pronto su "tranquilidad" fue interrumpida por numerosas escenas que aparecieron en su mente sobre Koichi, imaginando que le había pasado algo malo… nuevamente se levantaba a caminar alrededor de la sala como león enjaulado, consumido por la preocupación… era como la quinta vez que hacia lo mismo y el no se daba cuenta…

-¡¿Por qué demonios no llega?! ¡El siempre es muy puntual! ¡Ah!... relájate Koji, si te preocupas demasiado no ganaras nada, piensa positivamente…- trato de calmarse un poco pero no lo consiguió- ¡Pero ya debería estar aquí! ¡Su casa no esta muy lejos! ¿Por qué es que…?- no termino la frase por que el timbre de su casa lo saco de su preocupación, automáticamente fue a abrir la puerta, al hacerlo vio la cara de su "querido gemelo" que solo sonreía como nunca-

-¡¿Se puede saber por que no llegabas?!- empezó a reclamarle Koji como si fuera su propia mama- ¿sabes la hora que es? ¡Debiste haber llegado antes! Si te ibas a demorar más de lo planeado ¡Pudiste haberme avisado! ¡No sabes lo que…!- no pudo terminar por que Koichi lo tomo de las manos y empezó a darle vueltas como jugando-

-¡KOJI!- decía Koichi gritando de la emoción y alegría- ¡Soy la persona mas feliz del mundo! ¡No puedo creer que esto me este pasando! ¡Estoy verdaderamente feliz!-

-¡DE ACUERDO KOICHI YA TE ENTENDI!- reclamaba Koji a punto de enojarse de verdad- ¡PERO SI NO ME SUELTAS AHORA MISMO TE VAS A ARREPENTIR DE HABER VENIDO! ¡ASI QUE SUELTAME AHORA!-

Koichi soltó a Koji mas rápido de lo que canta un gallo, sabía perfectamente que su gemelo hablaba mas que en serio, cuando paro su "travesurita" lo miro directo a los ojos, como dándole a entender que debía contarle algo sumamente importante… y Koji no aguanto las ganas de saber la razón de la felicidad de su hermano; rápidamente se acomodaron en el sofá y Koichi intento comenzar la platica, pero se ponía muy nervioso, y Koji lo noto…

-Muy bien Koichi, que querías decirme…-

-Lo que pasa Koji es que…- decía un tanto nervioso, pero Koji lo interrumpió-

-Koichi has esto rápido, no quiero los detalles solo ve directo al grano-

-De acuerdo…- hablo Koichi, luego de una pausa, continuo- es que yo… me empate con Zoe-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero como?!- pregunto sorprendido Koji-

-Pues… pasó hoy, le dije lo que sentía y ella me correspondió- explico Koichi- pero por que te sorprende tanto, si yo ya te había hablado sobre mis sentimientos hacia ella-

-No me sorprende que Zoe sea tu novia, lo que me sorprende es que ambos se tardaran tanto para aclarar las cosas…-

-Ah…ok… Koji que sucede, no te veo tranquilo…-

-Tu estas consiente de que Zoe aun es novia de Takuya ¿no es cierto?-

-Si, pero ella va a terminar con el-

-¿Qué te garantiza que ella lo va a hacer?-

-Confío en ella Koji…- hablo el- además me ha pedido que yo valla con ella para aclarar las cosas con Takuya-

-Ella no te necesita para explicarle a Takuya que nunca estuvo enamorada de el-

-Ella me necesita para darle apoyo- explico Koichi- debo estar con ella para que tenga el valor suficiente para hacerlo, la propia Zoe me ha confesado que desea hacerlo pero que no cree tener las fuerzas para enfrentarlo y me pidió apoyo; mas allá de que sea mi novia ahora, si fuera simplemente mi amiga lo habría hecho igual… además se que tarde o temprano tendré que aclarar las cosas con el, no creo que tenga algo de malo el que yo quiera adelantar las cosas un poco-

-Si lo pones de esa manera no le veo nada de malo…- se rindió Koji- tienes razón, ojala te valla bien mañana… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te noto un poco raro?-

-Lo que pasa es que…- empezó Koichi- yo quería pedirte que…- Koji lo interrumpió-

-¿Quieres que valla mañana con Zoe y contigo para aclarar las cosas con Takuya?- pregunto el y Koichi asintió- no quiero desanimarte Koichi, pero tu mejor que nadie sabes que yo no tengo vela en ese entierro, no creo que pueda hacer algo-

-Te necesito para mantenerme tranquilo- explico- cuando tu estas conmigo me siento muy tranquilo y necesito transmitirle esa tranquilidad a ella, Koji… esto ya no es solo por que Zoe sea mi novia, esto es por una de tus amigas que necesita tu apoyo, no la dejes sola por favor, te lo pido…-

Koji se puso a pensar un poco las cosas… aunque por una parte el tenía razón, ese no era problema de el y no tenia por que meterse… pero por otro lado Koichi también tenia la razón, Zoe era su amiga y no podía dejarla sola y Koichi era su hermano, si no abandonaba a un amigo, menos a su propio hermano…

-Esta bien Koichi tu ganas…- dijo Koji- mañana los acompañare a ti y a Zoe… pero dime ¿Dónde se van a encontrar con Takuya?-

-La verdad no se Koji, Zoe solo me dijo que iba a ir a mi escuela en la salida para ir a verlo…-

-Entiendo… ¿Ya comiste algo?-

-No, aun no-

-Vamos a la cocina para comer algo, de paso me explicas bien este asunto-

-Claro-

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina para platicar mas a gusto, y también para planear que harían al día siguiente que se encontraran con Takuya…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Era un nuevo día, y aunque el día anterior había hecho una fuerte lluvia, que hasta segundo diluvio parecía, increíblemente el sol salió más radiante que nunca… fue algo que extraño de sobre manera a todos los ciudadanos, pero le tomaron poca importancia y continuaron con sus actividades diarias; aunque la mayoría de las personas salieron de sus casas con una sonrisa en el rostro por el bello día que hacia…

Este era el caso de Hotaru Nagasawa… caminaba alegremente por las calles, y no era para menos, ese día había tomado la decisión mas importante hasta el momento… ese día le confesaría definitivamente sus sentimientos a Koichi Kimura.

Era cierto que el estaba mas que seguro que la chica lo quería, ya que ella siempre se lo había demostrado… pero ese día seria diferente por que estaba segura que recibiría una respuesta afirmativa por parte de el, no sabia por que pero tenia esa seguridad de que su día seria completamente diferente…

Solo le faltaba unas 4 cuadras para llegar a la escuela cuando a lo lejos diviso una silueta que reconocería en cualquier lado: era Koichi. Se sintió muy feliz de volverlo a ver pero a la vez estaba nerviosa por que aun no se encontraba lista para decirle a Koichi todo lo que sentía, además sabía que la hora de entrada no era el mejor momento para hablar sobre ese tema, esperaría hasta la hora del receso o de la salida.

Tuvo la intención de acercarse a Koichi para que pudieran llegar juntos, después de todo era algo que hacían siempre… pero al intentar llamarlo se dio cuenta que aparecía, de la nada, una chica rubia y saludaba a Koichi, pero hubo algo que le molesto a Hotaru de sobremanera… ¡Esa desconocida estaba abrazando a Koichi! Era algo que ella, estando cerca, no iba a permitir…

Pero al acercarse mucho mas pudo ver que Koichi también le correspondía el abrazo a la chica, mientras ella le sonreía abiertamente… era algo que no soportaba ver, a lo mejor era una error y que la chica era solo una conocida o su pariente, pero hubo algo que Hotaru noto: los ojos de Koichi brillaban con mas intensidad que de costumbre, eso era algo que ella no había logrado hasta el momento.

Luego vino lo peor, miro como la chica besaba a Koichi y como este le respondía el gesto… no vio mas, camino mas lentamente que antes para llegar después de Koichi, no quería que el se diera cuenta de su presencia, aunque parecía estar mas entretenido con esa chica como para mirar alrededor suyo.

Koichi no había notado que era observado… claro que cuando estaba con Zoe el no notaba absolutamente nada, un carro podría atropellarlo y el no se habría dado cuenta… al llegar a la puerta se despidió de Zoe y ella le explico que era lo que iban a hacer en la tarde.

-Cuando tu salgas yo te voy a estar esperando aquí en la puerta- explicaba ella- iremos a ese parque que esta cerca de aquí para poder ir a ver a Takuya, tu solo mantente un poco lejos de mí, no quiero que Takuya te vea…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que a lo mejor reacciona mal y no quiero que nada te pase…- a claro-

-De acuerdo… se me olvido decirte, Koji también nos va a acompañar-

-¿Koji? ¿Por qué?-

-Es que… le pedí que nos acompañara… ¿Te molesta?-

-Por mi no hay problema- respondió con una sonrisa- entonces nos vemos mas tarde-

Se acerco a Koichi y se despidió de el con un beso… para Koichi fue una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en el día…

-Claro, Adiós…-

-Adiós- con esto Zoe se alejo camino a su escuela-

Koichi veía como Zoe se alejaba y supuso que también el debía hacerlo, atravesó la gran puerta ingresando a la escuela, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que alguien lo observaba, giro para ver quien era y se encontró con la mirada de Hotaru.

-Eh… hola Hotaru…- saludo el muy animadamente-

Pero sorpresivamente la chica no respondía el saludo

-¿Estas bien Hotaru?-

-Koichi…- hablo por fin- ¿Quién era esa chica?-

Koichi se puso un poco nervioso, había olvidado el pequeño hecho de que Hotaru estaba enamorada de el, y el le había dado ciertas esperanzas a la chica… era obvio que preguntara quien era Zoe…

-Ella se llama Zoe, la conocí hace unos años cuando…-

-¡No quiero saber su historia de vida! ¡Solo quiero saber que es ella tuyo!-

Koichi supo en ese instante que no podía seguir evadiendo el tema con Hotaru…

-Ella… ella es mi novia…-

La declaración le cayó como un balde de agua fría a la pobre chica, ¡Su novia! ¡La chica era su novia! Entonces lo que ella pensó un día fue verdad: Koichi nunca la quiso como algo mas que una amiga… pero ¿Por qué pasaba tanto tiempo con ella si solo la veía como amiga? No lo entendió… solo sintió unas tremendas de llorar y de salir corriendo…

-¿Tu novia?- el asintió- pero no entiendo Koichi… yo…-

-Perdóname si te di esperanzas Hotaru, pero yo… estoy enamorado de Zoe… la quiero mucho y no deseo perderla… lo siento…-

Hotaru no termino de oír a Koichi ya que salió corriendo tan rápido como las piernas le daban… quería huir de todo, pero principalmente del dolor que tenia por sentir que nunca podría estar con Koichi…

Las clases fueron de lo mas normales ese día… excepto para Koichi y Hotaru… por parte de Koichi, el no dejaba de mirar a Hotaru, ese día ella no tenia su mirada de siempre… estaba como ida y no hablaba con nadie, y no mostraba su sonrisa característica…

Mientras por el lado de Hotaru, ella estaba más que devastada con lo sucedido… evadía toda mirada que Koichi le pudiera dirigir… se escondía en cualquier lugar con tal de no verlo… aunque sabia que de esa manera solo atrasaba lo que era inevitable para ambos…

Finalmente llego la hora de salida… Koichi guardaba sus cosas apresuradamente ya que de seguro Zoe lo estaría esperando, además su hermano también iría… y Koji no es muy paciente… pero Hotaru miraba detenidamente al suelo y lo hacia todo con lentitud, como si tuviera miedo de lo que pudiera pasar…

En la puerta de entrada de la escuela de Koichi(N/A: pónganle ustedes un nombre por que yo no lo hice xD) estaba una chica de cabellera rubia parada mirando cada 10 segundos al interior de dicha escuela para ver si su "querido novio" salía de una buena vez… bueno, es que nadie le mando a llegar diez minutos antes de la hora prevista; justo cuando iba a voltear nuevamente para ver a Koichi una voz la hizo detenerse…

-Zoe…- la llamaron y ella volteo, se extraño mucho al ver quien era-

-Koji…- hablo ella- oh, lo siento… se me había olvidado que Koichi me dijo que tu nos ibas a acompañar…-

-¿Tú estas aquí por que en verdad quieres a Koichi o por que lo necesitas por que no puedes terminar con Takuya…?- pregunto directamente Koji-

-No te entiendo Koji…-

-Te lo diré de manera practica Zoe…- hablo el muy sereno- ¿Quieres realmente a Koichi o solo lo estas utilizando?-

Zoe no se sorprendió mucho con la pregunta de Koji puesto que ya se imaginaba que le haría una pregunta de ese tipo… aunque no pudo evitar molestarse ligeramente, no creía que Koji tenía ese concepto de ella…

-¿En verdad crees que soy capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de Koichi?- pregunto ella-

-No lo se, por eso te lo estoy preguntando…-

-Pues bien… no lo hago- dijo firmemente- no juego con los sentimientos de Koichi, en verdad lo quiero…-

-Dame una prueba de que en verdad lo quieres Zoe, pero una prueba convincente… por que si no seré yo mismo quien los separe…-

-¿Qué otra prueba quieres?- volvió a decir Zoe un poco mas enojada- voy a terminar con Takuya por el…-

-Eso solo me probaría que te gusta jugar con los demás, por que se perfectamente que no quieres a Takuya…-

Zoe se sentía atrapada… no había manera de demostrar que realmente amaba a Koichi… y que Koji le estuviera haciendo un interrogatorio tampoco ayudaba mucho que digamos, solo pudo agachar la cabeza y volver a hablar…

-Yo… de verdad no se que decirte Koji- empezó- no creo que haya una manera de expresar todo lo que siento por tu hermano, en verdad lo amo y es todo lo que tengo… realmente estoy enamorada de el… no se de que manera te lo puedo demostrar, pero me siento tranquila al saber que no es a ti a quien tengo que demostrar mi amor, si no a Koichi…-

-¿Y no te importara que yo intentara separarlos?-

-Se que si lo haces seria por el bien de Koichi, además confió en que Koichi me tiene el amor que yo le tengo y así salir adelante juntos-

-¿Qué pasaría si haces que el y yo nos peleáramos por tu culpa?-

-Supongo que rompería con el…- explico ella- aunque ame a Koichi con toda mi alma no puedo separarlo de su hermano y si yo fuera la causante de su rompimiento como hermanos pues me alejaría para que ambos puedan se felices…-

A Koji no le sorprendió tanto lo que Zoe le había dicho, tenia ciertas dudas del cariño de la chica hacia su hermano pero sabia que no era mala… aunque lo que si le sorprendió fue saber que si ellos llegaban a pelear ella se alejaría, precisamente en el momento que Koichi la necesitaría mas… se tranquilizo al saber que los sentimientos de Zoe y Koichi eran mutuos…

-No me sorprende lo que dijiste…- dijo Koji y ella se extraño- de hecho ya lo había anticipado… pero ahora estoy mas que seguro que Koichi tiene una gran persona a su lado…-

-Gracias…- dijo ella apenada- mira, ahí viene Koichi…-

Koichi se acercaba corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo… si Koji estaba parado en la entrada con una expresión de "apresúrate por que te mato" y encima mirando mal al pobre chico… era lógico que corriera para salvar su vida…

-Lo… siento…- se disculpaba un poco agitado- es que… me entretuve… no puede… salir antes…-

-No te preocupes- dijo Zoe con una sonrisa- lo importante es que ya estas aquí y ya nos podemos ir…-

-Andando Koichi- hablo su gemelo- que mientras más rápido acabemos con esto mejor-

-Si, capitán… digo Koji…- dijo con una pequeña risa-

-Parece que no quieres ir a ver a Takuya con vida ¿No Koichi?-

-Ehhh… yo no dije nada…-

-Vámonos-

Los tres empezaron a caminar con dirección al parque… iban conversando tan amenamente entre bromas y ligeras discusiones entre Koichi y Koji que no se dieron cuenta de que atrás de ellos una persona, con la cabeza gacha, estaba caminando y mirándolos con cierto recelo… aquella persona era Hotaru…

Ella los había seguido desde que salieron de la escuela, pero no se atrevió a decir nada… quizá su ira no era tanta y pudo controlarla hasta ese momento, pero al ver que Koichi tenia la mirada iluminada gracias a la rubia… su rabia se hizo incontenible. De un momento a otro acelero su paso y se puso exactamente delante de Zoe, Koji y Koichi, impidiéndoles así el paso… el último de los mencionados estaba un poco nervioso ya que no sabía que era lo que haría la chica…

-¿Se te ofrece algo amiga?- pregunto amablemente Zoe, pero Hotaru solo le respondió con una bofetada, haciendo que Zoe girara su rostro y que tanto Koichi como Koji la miraran como si fuera una loca-

-¡¿Se puede saber que te ocurre?!- pregunto Koji un poco alterado-

-¡TE ODIO KOICHI!- gritaba a todo pulmón la chica- ¡TE ODIO! ¡ME HAS HECHO SUFRIR MA QUE NADIE! ¡TE ODIO! ¡Y A ESA OPORTUNISTA TAMBIEN!- miro a Zoe y grito con mas fuerza- ¡POR TU CULPA! ¡TODO LO QUE ESTA PASANDO ES POR TU CULPA! ¡TE ODIO! ¡LOS ODIO A LOS DOS!-

Con esta ultima frase Hotaru se fue corriendo, dejando a los tres muy desconcertados, pero sobretodo dejando a Koichi muy triste… era cierto que solo la quería como amiga, pero su intención nunca fue hacerle daño…

-Hotaru…- susurro para si mismo Koichi, aunque Zoe lo escucho-

-Deberías ir con ella- le sugirió Zoe- después de todo es tu amiga y tu nunca quisiste hacerla sufrir, ve a aclarar las cosas con ella, yo puedo manejar este asunto por mi misma, además se que aunque no estés en cuerpo conmigo, tu alma si lo estará…-

-Me comprometí a ir contigo, no te voy a fallar-

-Pero en estos momentos es más importante tu amiga-

-Yo iré a hablar con ella- dijo decididamente Koji-

-¿Estas seguro hermano?- el asintió- pero es que tu no la conoces, quizá seas algo duro con ella…-

-Lo que tu amiguita necesita es que alguien le habrá los ojos… tranquilo, no le pienso decir nada que no sea necesario, adelántense a ver a Takuya, luego los alcanzare…-

-Esta bien…- se resigno Koichi- Vámonos Zoe…-

-Ok…- miro a Koji- se muy cuidadoso con ella, no se merece que la traten mal-

-Solo le diré lo necesario…- explico el-

-Aun así ten cuidado… adiós-

Ambos empezaron a caminar con dirección al parque donde estaría Takuya, mientras Koji se fue por donde había corrido Hotaru… tenia la leve certeza de que sabia conde estaba la chica, si es que no se equivocaba…

Hotaru corría desesperadamente, como si su vida dependiese de ello… pero no le importaba, solo quería huir, huir de todo… sabia que quizá se arrepentiría de lo que acababa de hacer, pero no le importaba… esa era su manera de desquitarse…

Sin darse cuenta llego a un callejón donde solo había basura, pero no le importaba… en ese lugar no había nadie así que nadie se enteraría de su desgracia. Sin poder contenerse mas rompió en llanto y maldijo… maldijo a Koichi y Zoe… sin darse cuenta que alguien mas escuchaba su llanto y sus gritos.

-Espero que ya hayas terminado de llorar…- dijo una voz detrás de ella y volteo a ver quien era- creo que ya me conoces, me llamo Koji Minamoto, soy el hermano gemelo de Koichi-

-Si viniste a abogar por tu hermano pierdes el tiempo, no pienso disculparme con el, y mucho menos con su novia, la rubia descerebrada esa…-

-No vine aquí para que disculpes a Koichi, vine a preguntarte algo… ¿Acaso eres loca?-

-No se a que viene tu pregunta-

-Claro que lo sabes, no puedes estar golpeando así por así a la gente en medio de la calle-

-No eres quien para reclamarme-

-Lejos de eso, ¿No ves que Koichi esta sufriendo también? Eres su amiga y el no quiere hacerte daño-

-¿El? ¿Mi amigo?- una carcajada despectiva salió de su boca- ¡No me hagas reír! ¡A Koichi no le importo y lo sabes!-

-¡Claro que le importas! Yo solo vine a hacerte saber una cosa: Koichi no esta con suficientes ánimos como para aguantar tus caprichitos de niña malcriada… en estos momentos están aclarando un asunto con el novio de Zoe, ambos se quieren y deben luchar por ello… realmente Koichi esperaba que tu lo apoyaras…-

-Encima de oportunista su novia también es una zorra… ¡Que gran combinación!-

Koji se aguanto las ganas de tirarle una buena cachetada a la chica, porque como hombre sabía que es eso seria abusar de su fuerza, solo golpeo la pared con su puño y le dirigió una mirada llena de odio, haciendo que ella se asustara en serio…

-¡No te voy a permitir que insultes a mi amiga!- recrimino el- ¡Tu no eres nadie para decir semejante tontería si no la conoces!-

-¡Y QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA!- estallo ella- ¡QUE SALTE EN UN PIE POR QUE "ESA" ME HA QUITADO LO QUE MAS HE QUERIDO! Tu no tienes idea cuanto quiero a Koichi, cuanto lo amo… ¡NO ERES QUIEN PARA RECLAMARME MI MANERA DE DECIRLE A ESA CHICA QUE LA ODIO!-

-Que lastima me das…- dijo Koji- te quiero aclarar una cosa en primer lugar: mi hermano no es un objeto como para que andes diciendo que te pertenece… y en segunda… si realmente amaras a Koichi querrías su felicidad…-

-Perdóname, pero esa no es mi manera de querer…-

-Entonces tu manera de querer no la entiendo, si realmente amaras a Koichi tanto como dices querrías que fuera feliz, aunque no fuera contigo… Zoe me dijo, que si era necesario alejarse de Koichi para que el fuera feliz no dudaría en hacerlo, eso es el amor Hotaru… no la tontería y media que me tratas de explicar…-

-Es que… siempre he querido a Koichi con toda mi alma… pensé que el sentía lo mismo que yo…-

-Ya ves que no es así… en estos momentos Koichi esta enfrentándose a Takuya, un amigo nuestro y novio de Zoe… ella nunca lo quiso como algo mas que un amigo y se lo piensa decir hoy, Koichi ha ido a apoyarla y yo hare lo mismo- Koji se dio media vuelta con la intención de irse- lo que ambos necesitan ahora es el apoyo de sus amigos, yo creo que Koichi espera eso de ti… quizá con esto el pueda perder a Zoe, como su amiga deberías apoyarlo no darle mas problemas… solo te pido que pienses lo que harás… y que sea cual sea la decisión que tomes no afecte la relación de mi hermano y Zoe, por que de ser así, seré yo mismo quien se encargue de que no te metas entre ellos-

Dicho esto Koji se fue, dejando a una Hotaru muy pensativa…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Por otro lado en un parque cercano… estaba Takuya Kanbara sentado en una banca con una expresión muy poco tranquila, parecía como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento… bueno, cualquiera estaría apunto de explotar su novia lo citaba y llevaba cerca de media hora esperándola, y mas aun si Takuya no era don paciencia…

Cuando estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba vio que su novia se acercaba lentamente hacia donde estaba el, el primer impulso que tuvo ir y abrazarla… pero vio algo que le llamo mucho la atención, Zoe no tenia su sonrisa característica, en su mirada se veía reflejada una gran tristeza. Takuya supo que lago no andaba bien, por lo que espero que Zoe llegara hasta el…

-¡Hola Zoe!- la saludo Takuya muy efusivamente-

-Hola Takuya…- dijo simplemente sin casi ninguna emoción-

Takuya se acerco a ella para darle un beso, acto que Zoe rechazo rotundamente… el empezó a creer que algo no andaba bien…

-Siéntate por favor- pidió Zoe-

-De acuerdo- contesto el obedeciendo- y dime… ¿para que querías verme aquí?-

-Takuya, yo…- empezó- la verdad no se por donde comenzar…-

-Pues por el principio- Takuya trataba de hacer que el raro ambiente que se había creado entre ambos desapareciera, pero solo logro que Zoe se enojara-

-¡Estoy hablando en serio Takuya!-

-Esta bien, lo siento…-

-Takuya…- inicio nuevamente- yo se que tu realmente me quieres…-

-Claro que si Zoe- la interrumpió- sabes que seria capaz de dar la vida por ti-

-De eso te quiero hablar- dijo Zoe- antes que nada te voy a pedir que no me interrumpas- el asintió- bien, Takuya yo… sabes que hemos pasado por mucho juntos, pero yo…-

No pudo continuar, pues vio como Takuya a alguien veía entre las pocas personas que habían, Zoe volteo a ver que era lo que distraía a Takuya y se dio con la sorpresa de Koichi se acercaba a paso lento hacia ambos… Zoe solo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ella no quería que Koichi se metiera pues sabia que seguramente le pasaría algo…

-_Le dije que no se acercara- _pensaba Zoe- _esto no me gusta para nada-_

-¡Hola Koichi!- lo saludo Takuya con mucha emoción- hace mucho que no nos veíamos…-

-Hola Takuya- Koichi miraba directamente al suelo- veo que estas muy bien…-

-Si…- Takuya vio que Zoe estaba un poco incomoda- Koichi, si no te molesta podemos hablar mas tarde, es que Zoe…- fue interrumpido-

-Koichi no necesita irse para lo que tengo que decirte- dijo rápidamente-

-De acuerdo…-

La situación iba a ponerse más tensa de lo que ya estaba… Zoe estaba muy nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer, pero al sentir a Koichi detrás suyo se sintió un poco mas calmada, aunque no pudo evitar pensar en la reacción que iba a tener Takuya.

-Takuya- comenzó por tercera vez- yo… yo siento que esto ya no es como antes, que lo nuestro ya no es como antes… me he dado cuenta que… que no te quiero como algo mas que como mi amigo…- Takuya miraba con asombro a Zoe- lo siento…- ella empezaba a derramar lagrimas- mi intención nunca fue lastimaste, pero no puedo seguir a tu lado sin sentir nada por ti…-

-Dime… ¿Por qué razón me estas terminando?- dijo enojado Takuya-

-Ya te la dije, ya no te quiero como antes…-

-Hay algo mas, no me estas diciendo la verdad… quiero saber si hay…-

No termino por que vio como Koichi posaba su mano sobre la de Zoe y ella acariciaba la mano de este, lo comprendió todo… se sintió traicionado, se sintió herido… pero ante todo eso se sintió furioso, por haber confiado en alguien como Zoe…

-Entonces fue por el…- dijo Takuya mirando fijamente a Koichi- ¡FUE POR ESE MALDITO QUE TU ME CAMBIASTE!-

Zoe no quiso escuchar mas, pues sabia perfectamente que Takuya estaba a punto de explotar y que su blanco seria Koichi… y ella no permitiría que el saliera dañado, si fue todo culpa suya…

-¡REPONDEME! ¡FUE POR EL!- Zoe se dio media vuelta con la intención de irse, pero Koichi no avanzo ni retrocedió- ¡YA ENTIENDIO! ¡DIME QUE FUE LO QUE DIO! ¡QUE FUE LO QUE HIZO PARA QUE ESTES A SU LADO!-

-Yo no hice nada Takuya…- dijo Koichi- Zoe me quiere y aunque no estuviera conmigo seria así… yo se que te debes sentir muy enojado, pero no es culpa de ella; en todo caso, cúlpame a mi, y si te quieres desquitar con alguien… aquí estoy- miro a Zoe- por favor, no vallas a intervenir, esto es algo que debo arreglar-

Takuya se sorprendió de sobremanera, pero una oportunidad así no la desaprovecharía…

-¡AHORA SI ME LAS PAGAS TODAS JUNTAS MALDITO ESTUPIDO!-

Se abalanzo sobre Koichi dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla, pero Koichi solo retrocedió un poco, no cayo. El siguiente golpe no fue en la cara, si no en el estomago, quitándole así el aire a Koichi, pero nuevamente seguía de pie. A Takuya todo esto lo impacientaba, pues quería ver a Koichi en el piso, gritando de dolor por lo que le había hecho… debido a su furia sus golpes fueron cada vez mas intensos, haciendo que Zoe se sintiera peor de lo que estaba.

-¡BASTA TAKUYA!- gritaba ella- ¡LO ESTAS LASTIMANDO! ¡DEJALO! ¡TU PROBLEMA ES CONMIGO, A EL DEJALO EN PAZ!- intento acercarse a Koichi pero este, con su voz, la detuvo-

-N-no t-e a-acerques…- hablo entrecortadamente- es mejor de esta manera, además… esto no es nada, si tu estas a mi lado…-

Takuya solo se enfureció mas que antes y golpeo a Koichi con mucha mas fuerza… en su ultimo golpe, que fue en la boca del estomago, logro derribar a Koichi… no le importaba nada, ni las suplicas de Zoe, ni ver a Koichi casi desmayado en el piso, solo pensaba en vengarse…

Zoe miraba con horror la escena, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, quería ayudar a Koichi, pero este le había pedido que no interviniese, y era algo que debía cumplir, aunque se le estaba haciendo difícil… fue cuando vio que Koichi cayo, y al no poder hacer nada solo grito y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, esperando que todo eso acabase para poder ayudar a Koichi.

Mientras Koichi, tirado en el suelo, esperaba que Takuya lanzara su siguiente golpe, no es que fuera masoquista, pero esa era la manera de pagar el gran dolor que estaba causando a ciertas personas… pero no sintió nada, esperaba otro golpe, pero nunca llego… cuando alzo su vista se dio cuenta de que Takuya era sujetado por Koji…

-¡SUELTAME KOJI! ¡SUELTAME O SINO TU TAMBIEN PAGARAS LAS CONSECUENCIAS!- gritaba Takuya sin control-

-¡Deja de comportarte como un niño!- le reclamaba y logro tumbarlo de un solo movimiento al suelo- debería darte vergüenza golpear a alguien que esta dispuesto a defenderse-

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA!- decía fuera de si- ¡TU NO ERES NADIE PARA RECLAMARME! ¡SEGURAMENTE ESTAS AQUÍ PARA PROTEGER A TU HERMANO! ¡PERO DEJAME DECIRTE QUE EL ES PEOR QUE TODOS NOSOTROS JUNTOS!-

Koji no se contuvo y, cuando vio a Takuya parado, lo golpeo de la misma manera que el lo hizo con Koichi, pero aminorando la potencia de los golpes…

-No hables así… en estos momentos no estas en tus cabales y por eso dices tontería y media, cálmate un momento y no actúes por impulso…-

-Eres el menos indicado para decirme esto ¿sabes?- dijo Takuya con una sonrisa sarcástica- o es que no recuerdas las veces que has actuado de la misma manera que yo…-

-Por eso mismo te lo digo- hablo Koji- ¡No te precipites!-

-¡NO TIENES IDEA DE CÓMO ME SIENTO! ¡ELLOS DOS ME TRAICIONARON!-

-Sabes perfectamente que no es así… y te sientes dolido por que sabias que este momento iba a llegar, y no lo quieres aceptar…-

-¡NO SABES LO QUE DICES!-

-¡Claro que si!-Koji levanto un poco la voz- sabes que es la verdad, y lo peor es que te desquitas con alguien que no tiene la culpa… ¿O tu lo consideras culpable?... puede que si, pero debes saber que el no te quito nada, por que no te pudo quitar algo que nunca fue tuyo… que lastima que la ira no te deje ver la verdad-

-Eres despreciable Koji, estas del lado de tu hermano…-

-No- sonrió- yo estoy del lado que me parece que tiene la razón, eso es algo que tu no tienes… además, si realmente quisieras a Zoe querrías su felicidad, y no estarías dando un show para cobrar una venganza sin sentido…-

-¡¿Una venganza sin sentido?! ¡Para mi si tiene sentido!-

-Solo para ti, ¿Qué no te das cuenta?... ¿Qué es lo que lograras golpeando a Koichi? Con eso no harás que Zoe cambie sus sentimientos, golpeándolo no harás que ella te ame… -

-¡No te metas en esto!- hablo Takuya-

-Solo vine a decirte eso, no hagas nada de lo que después puedas arrepentirte… solo piensa algo: nada de lo que hagas hará que Zoe se enamore de ti, si la quieres realmente déjala que sea feliz, por que no creo que quieras ser el culpable de su infelicidad…-

Takuya, al escuchar todo esto, se dio media vuelta y se fue… lo que decía Koji era cierto, Si quería realmente a Zoe debía dejarla ser feliz… aunque eso le dolía, le dolía intensamente en el alma… le dolía saber que nunca pudo tener el corazón de Zoe. En verdad no deseaba golpear a Koichi, pero la rabia y la ira pudieron mas que el… ciertamente deseaba, en lo profundo de su corazón, que Zoe fuera feliz, pero la cólera de hace unos momentos no le permitió expresar aquello, no quería que su rompimiento hiciera que Zoe se sintiera culpable, quería verla sonriendo; pero nuevamente su rabia no lo hizo ver mas allá… en esos momentos no lo iba a reconocer, pero sabia que mas adelante tendría que disculparse con ellos, le iba a costar trabajo pero…. El no quería la infelicidad de sus amigos.

Koji solo veía como Takuya se iba sin decir nada, y sin mirar atrás… sabia que había hecho entrar en razón a su amigo y que el ya sabia que era lo mejor para todos, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal por todo lo que le había dicho… aunque estaba consiente de que el estaba en lo correcto, ya sabia que Takuya estaba mas tranquilo y que se arrepentía de lo que había hecho… pero el orgullo y la rabia aun persistían en el, por ello no se disculpo con los demás, aunque lo entendía a la perfección…

Trato de olvidar la actitud de su amigo, total, las cosas caerían por su propio peso… volteo hacia donde se encontraba su hermano y vio como Zoe lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie ya que con la paliza que le dio Takuya el no podía solo, fue recién en ese instante que se dio cuenta la razón por la cual estaba ahí: fue para ayudar a su hermano.

Lo vio un poco más de cerca, noto que Koichi tenía ciertos moretones en la cara, un hilo de sangre salía de su boca, sin contar con que no podía pararse. Koji se preocupo mas de la cuenta ya que si Koichi regresaba así a su casa seguramente su madre pegaría el grito al cielo por el, y mas sabiendo que Koji estaba con el… no le echaría la culpa, pero tendría que decirle la verdad, y eso era algo que, por ahora, no era conveniente que supiera.

-¿Estas bien Koichi?- pregunto Koji a su hermano que era ayudado por Zoe-

-Si, eso creo…- contesto- es solo que creo que mañana iré a la escuela con un ojo morado de adorno…- lo dijo en tono sarcástico-

-¿Por qué te metiste?- pregunto Zoe preocupada- te dije que no quería que Takuya te hiciera algo… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Es que… yo…- dudo un poco- no quería dejarte sola, se que preferirías que me mantuviera al margen, pero no podía con la preocupación… lo siento…-

-Lo único bueno de esto, es que al fin ya no hay más preocupaciones- dijo Koji- ya no hay obstáculos entre ustedes… la batalla terminó…-

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto Zoe- ¿Qué paso con la amiga de Koichi?-

-Ya lo resolví- dijo simplemente- no le he hecho nada malo, solo hable con ella… aunque no me faltaron ganas para darle un buen golpe por las tonterías que decía…-

-¿Qué clase de tonterías?- preguntó algo preocupado Koichi-

-Tonterías que no vale la pena mencionar hermano…- dijo Koji pasando un brazo por el hombre de Koichi para llevárselo- será mejor que lleve a mi hermano a casa, si se hace muy tarde mi mamá se puede preocupar…-

-Déjame ir contigo- pidió ella- quiero comprobar que Koichi este bien…-

-No es necesario- respondió el y sonrió- si vas con nosotros es probable que mi madre se pregunte que paso, y en estos momentos no es recomendable que ella sepa la situación-

-Pero…-

-Koji tiene razón, es lo mejor por ahora- dijo Koichi y luego miro a Koji- no es necesario que me ayudes, ya puedo hacerlo yo solo…-

-No digas tonterías…- lo regaño- Takuya tiene mucha fuerza y te golpeo muy fuerte, hasta hace un rato no te podías ni parar solo, ahora no me vengas con que si puedes caminar… así que deja de hacerte el fuerte y colabora, que no quiero llegar tarde-

-Pero…-

-¡Pero nada Koichi!- esta vez grito Zoe- de verdad necesitas descansar- le hablo a Koji- yo no puedo estar con el, pero por favor cuídalo bien… y cualquier cosa que ocurra avísame por favor…-

-De acuerdo, te llamare para hacerte saber el estado de Koichi… adiós Zoe…-

-Adiós Koji, Adiós Koichi…-

-Chao Zoe…- se despidió Koichi-

Mientras que Zoe se iba por un lado Koichi y Koji se iban por el lado contrario… Zoe caminaba y miraba constantemente hacia atrás, quería ir a ayudar a Koichi… pero sabia que en esos momentos no era lo correcto, solo esperaría la llamada de Koji para poder enterarse de algo…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Nuevamente empezaba un día… increíblemente este parecía tener un clima muy templado para esa época del año, pero a la gente no le disgustaba en absoluto; se veía como todos sonreían mientras caminaban, unos a trabajar y otros se dirigían a sus escuelas… el día pasaba con mucha rapidez… así llego la tarde.

Zoe se encontraba recostada en la pared de la escuela de Koichi, no había quedado con el pero se sentía muy preocupada por el altercado de ayer; Koji no la había llamado para darle ninguna noticia acerca de su novio, por lo que fue a su escuela a verlo… aunque dudaba que estuviera ahí, no creía que pudiera ir así a la escuela… cuando estaba en medio de sus pensamientos el sonido de su celular la hizo volver a la realidad…

-¿Diga?-

-_Hola Zoe, habla Koji…- _se escucho la voz a través del aparato-

-¿Koji?- hablo ella- ¡Por que no me has llamado antes! Se supone que me avisarías si algo pasado ¿Por qué no me has avisado?-

_-Lo siento, pero no pude llamar antes… solo quería avisarte que Koichi esta bien, pero no pudo asistir hoy a clases, le dio fiebre…-_

-¿Fiebre? ¿Fue por lo de ayer?-

-_No, es que ayer en la noche se quedo con la ventana abierta y corrió mucho aire, y amaneció con fiebre… y mi mamá no lo dejo ni si quiera pararse de la cama…-_

_-_Entiendo… pero me hubieras avisado antes… estaba esperando a Koichi en la puerta de su escuela…-

_-Lo siento mucho… obviando ese "ligero" detalle, te llamaba para preguntarte si venías o no a casa de Koichi…-_

-Si, claro… pero dime ¿El esta bien?-

-_Si, exceptuando ciertos moretones en el rostro, esta completamente bien…-_

_-_No se si reírme o preocuparme por lo que acabas de decirme…-

-_Te aseguro que no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte, pero si no me crees ven a comprobarlo tu misma…-_

-Te creo, pero de todas maneras iré a ver a Koichi… hasta luego…-

_-Bye…-_

Luego de esas palabras la conversación se corto, Zoe guardo su móvil y dio media vuelta con la intención de retirarse en ese momento hacia la casa de Koichi, pues no aguantaba las ganas de verlo y la preocupación por su estado de salud la estaban agobiando también… sin embargo, una voz un tanto conocida para ella la hizo detenerse de golpe…

-Eres Zoe ¿Verdad?-pregunto una voz femenina detrás de ella-

Zoe se volteo ligeramente para ver de quien se trataba, su sorpresa fue muy grande al ver a la chica que hace un día la había agredido físicamente gritándole con todo lo que su voz le daba cuanto la odiaba, y mirándola de una manera amenazadora y matadora.

-Si…- respondió Zoe un poco distante- ese es mi nombre…-

-Creo que… no nos conocimos en la mejor situación…- dijo la chica apenada- mi nombre es Hotaru Nagasawa…-

-Mucho gusto…- pronunció con algo de dificultad las palabras-

-Si no es mucha molestia, quisiera hablar contigo… ¿Crees que podríamos ir a hablar a otro lado?-

Zoe estaba un tanto dudosa en aceptar, no es que estuviera muy entusiasmada con la idea de "conversar" con la persona que había dicho odiarla… pero veía como en la mirada de ella se reflejaba gran sinceridad, por ello no dudo mucho en dar una respuesta…

-Bueno, de acuerdo… pero por favor no te demores mucho, llevo algo de prisa- dijo Zoe-

-Claro…-

Ambas caminaron un pequeño trecho desde la escuela de Koichi hasta una fuente de soda cerca de ahí… Zoe no tenía idea del por que había aceptado la invitación de Hotaru pero no se arrepentía… solo esperaba terminar rápido con la conversación para poder ver a Koichi.

Al llegar al lugar se ubicaron en una mesa muy cercana a la ventana, en la cual podían ver como las personas iban y venían… ambas pidieron un jugo y esperaron su orden; se formo un silencio muy incomodo… cosa que estaba desesperando un poco a Zoe, por lo que hablo…

-Muy bien, ya estamos aquí… ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?-pregunto la rubia-

-Yo…- titubeo un poco- lo siento…-

-¿Qué?- Zoe se extraño por lo dicho-

-Lo siento, por haberte dicho que te odiaba, por haberte golpeado, por preocupar a Koichi, por todo…- hablo muy apenada Hotaru mientras unas lagrimas invadían sus ojos- es que… me sentí muy dolida por lo tuyo con Koichi, lo he querido muchísimo desde hace mucho tiempo y me cayo como un balde de agua fría la noticia, bueno… yo se que lo que hice no tiene justificación, pero te pido por lo que mas quieras que entiendas como me sentí en ese momento…-

Zoe no se esperaba esa disculpa por parte de la chica, le asombro mucho la manera en que lo dijo… no creía que seria capaz de disculparse, pero eso no le importo… solo importaba que ella estaba arrepentida de lo que había hecho…

-Te entiendo…- hablo por fin Zoe-

-¿En serio?- pregunto Hotaru-

-Si…- aseguro- como tu dices, lo que hiciste no tiene justificación, pero… se ve que estas arrepentida, además… creo que cualquiera en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo…-

-Muchísimas gracias, no sabes lo que significa para mi el que me perdones…-

-No exageres…- dijo Zoe con una sonrisa- lo que hiciste no fue tan malo…-

-Te grite que te odiaba…-

-Bueno si, pero no creo que realmente sientas eso… además, tampoco es que me hayas apuntado un arma en la cabeza e intentado matarme…-

-Jaja… bueno… supongo que tienes razón…- decía Hotaru- creo que estamos bien no…-

-SI, pero quisiera ofrecerte algo mas que un perdón…-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Amigas?- Zoe estiraba su mano hacia Hotaru-

Hotaru estaba anonadada, aquella chica no solo la había perdonado sino que además le estaba ofreciendo su amistad, pensándolo bien… no le sorprendía mucho, total… por algo la había escogido Koichi… acepto gustosa la mano de Zoe…

-Amigas…- aseguro con una sonrisa-

-¡Me alegro!-

-Bueno, me gustaría seguir hablando contigo Zoe, pero me tengo que ir…-

-¿En serio? Que lastima, hubiera sido grandioso seguir hablando contigo-

-Si, pero el deber llama…-Hotaru se levanto de la mesa- una ultima cosa, dile a Koichi que estudie para el examen de literatura de la próxima semana, por que no le pienso pasar de nuevo las respuestas…-

-Jaja… claro lo tendré en cuenta, adiós Hotaru…-

-Chao Zoe, nos vemos pronto…-dicho esto se retiro de la fuente de soda-

Al poco tiempo Zoe también la imito, puesto que ya había quedado en ir a la casa de Koichi y no quería llegar tarde… necesitaba verlo, saber como estaba… y más importante que eso, necesitaba estar a su lado.

No camino mucho, pero se puede decir que camino lo suficiente como para cansarse… realmente la casa de Koichi estaba un poco lejos, hubiera sido bueno tomar un bus para llegar mas rápido… pero no, ella y su idea de ser "ahorrativa"… reconoció inmediatamente la casa, toco algo nerviosa el timbre… a los pocos segundos una señora de edad no muy avanzada con una gran sonrisa abrió la puerta.

-Buenas tardes señora…- saludo ella- mi nombre es Zoe Ayamoto, vine a buscar a Koichi…-

-Ah… ¿Tu debes ser la novia de mi hijo no?- pregunto la señora-

Zoe se sintió algo apenada y confundida… ¿No había dicho Koji que lo mejor era que su madre no supiera lo que había entre Koichi y ella? Sinceramente no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo…

-U-usted sabe lo mío con Koichi…-

-Si, mi hijo me lo conto ayer en la noche, pero pasa por favor…-

Ambas entraron a la sala, estaba tal y como Zoe lo recordaba…

-Toma asiento…- indico la madre de Koichi y Zoe obedeció- mi hijo esta en su habitación, si deseas en un momento puedes ir a verlo pero quisiera hablar un momento contigo-

El cuerpo de Zoe se tenso, quizá la señora le diría algo por el estado de Koichi, se sentía muy nerviosa…

-Dígame señora…-

-Solo quería darte un recado que un joven dejo para ti…- le dijo amablemente- seguramente lo debes conocer, se llama Takuya Kanbara…-

Zoe se tensiono aun mas…

-En realidad fue un recado para ti y para Koichi, dijo que lo disculparan por lo que había hecho, que estaba realmente muy arrepentido y que vendría a disculparse personalmente cuando regresara de viaje, si no mal recuerdo dijo que se iba de excursión una semana… aunque no se a lo que se refería le dijo que le haría presente a ti y a Koichi…-

-Ya veo…-

Zoe se quedo pensando en las palabras de Takuya, realmente fue un alivio saber que no se interpondría entre ella y Koichi, aunque más alivio le acuso saber que no la odiaba… en esos momentos le pareció escuchar a Takuya decir esas palabras, realmente fue muy reconfortante, una voz corto sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién era mamá?- pregunto una voz-

-La novia de Koichi, Koji…- respondió la madre de ambos gemelos-

Zoe intento no reírse de la apariencia de Koji, no es que estuviera mal arreglado ni nada parecido... es solo que le causo mucha gracia ver los moretones y una que otra bandita en su rostro, aumentando la cara de molestia que tenía…

-¿Qué te paso Koji?- pregunto un tanto divertida Zoe-

-Nada- respondió cortante-

-Es que al parecer estuvo "jugando" un rato con Koichi, y se les paso la mano- explico su madre- ayer ambos llegaron con ese tipo de heridas, bueno… tal parece que fueron "algo" violentos…-

-¿Algo?- inquirió Zoe divertida-

-¿No tenias que ir a trabajar maná?- hablo un poco irritado Koji-

-Es verdad…- reacciono la señora- me tengo que ir, Zoe… siéntete como en tu casa y Koji, por favor no le hagas nada… ella no tiene la culpa de lo que paso…-

-Tranquila… aunque si supieras…- murmuro por lo bajo el chico-

-Adiós señora, fue un placer conocerla-agrego Zoe-

-El placer fue mío Zoe, nos vemos-

La madre de los gemelos abandono la sala en cuestión de segundos… un silencio se hizo presente no mucho tiempo ya que una pequeña risita se escucho en medio de la sala…

-Estas muy divertida ¿no Zoe?- pregunto irónico Koji-

-Es que… ¿Acaso te has visto? Pareces niño de primaria con esas banditas en tu cara… ¿Qué paso? ¿Te caíste?-

-No… - negó Koji- lo que sucede es que me pareció que no seria correcto que Koichi llegara en el estado en que estaba a casa, por eso me hice uno que otro moretón…-

-¿Uno que otro? ¡Por Dios Koji! Tu cara parece un completo desastre…-

-Gracias por subirme la moral Zoe- ironizó nuevamente- no lo creí conveniente, por eso llegue así a mi casa… le dije a mi madre que Koichi y yo peleamos, me creyó… pero aun así, se quedo algo preocupada… bueno, lo importante es que no descubrió la verdad-

-Gracias Koji, de no ser por ti creo que tu mamá me odiaría…-

-No me des las gracias, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi hermano y por ti, ahora que ya eres mi "cuñada oficial"-

-Jaja… bueno, ¿Dónde esta Koichi?-

-Esta en su habitación, ven…-

Ambos caminaron hasta la habitación de Koichi, abrieron la puerta y toda, absolutamente toda, la habitación estaba a oscuras… se veía un pequeño bulto sobresalir de la cama. Koji se acerco al interruptor y encendió las luces, se escucho un pequeño gruñido de parte de Koichi, cosa que no paso inadvertida por su gemelo.

-Koichi ya es hora de que te levantes, estas con fiebre no estás lisiado…-

-No voy a salir, ni creas que voy a tomar esa medicina…- decía Koichi desde su cama, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Zoe-

-No me importa, tarde o temprano te la vas a tomar…-

-Ya te dije que no quiero…-volvió a hablar Koichi-

-Y ya te dije que no me interesa…-

-¿Por qué no quieres tomar esa medicina Koichi?- dijo dulcemente Zoe-

-Por que sabe mas horrible que jugo de cebollas con ajos Zoe…-unos segundos- ¡¿ZOE?! ¿¡Que haces aquí?-

-Vino a verte, que más…- respondió Koji- sal de la cama de una buena vez, sino quieres que yo mismo te saque de ahí…-

Koichi se levanto rápidamente, quedo sentado en su cama con la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto con las sabanas… Zoe y Koji cogieron una silla cada uno y se sentaron cerca de la cama…

-No sabía que ibas a venir a verte Zoe- decía alegre Koichi-

-Pensaba hacerlo un poco mas temprano, pero no sabía que habías faltado a la escuela…-

-Es que mi madre no me dejo salir-

-Tenias cuarenta de fiebre y estabas temblando… ¿Querías ir a la escuela en ese estado?-dijo Koji-

-Koji tiene razón, fue lo mejor que te quedaras hoy en casa- secundo Zoe-

-Bueno, yo regreso- Koji se levanto de la silla-

-¿A dónde vas hermano?-

-Voy a preparar algo para la cena- dijo- en tu estado no creo que puedas hacerla tu, además Zoe y tu tienen muchas cosas de que hablar… y de paso preparo algo para que no tengas el estomago vacio a la hora de tomar tu medicina-

-Te dije que no quería tomarla-

-Y yo te dije que no me importaba, te la vas a tomar quieras o no- miro a Zoe- regreso en un momento, cuídalo-

-Claro…-

Koji salió de la alcoba de Koichi dejándolo a solas con Zoe, entre ambos se creo un silencio, pero no incomodo…

-¿Por qué será que aun me trata como a un niño?- dijo Koichi-

-No es que te trate como un niño- explico la rubia- es solo que se preocupa por ti…-

-Si, creo que tienes razón…-

-Se acabo todo ¿no?- dijo Zoe mirándolo a los ojos-

-¿Se acabo?-

-Si, me refiero a todos estos problemas con Takuya y con tu amiga… ya todo acabo…-

-Si…- hablo Koichi tomando la mano de Zoe- al fin todo esta en orden, y nadie nos molestara…-

-¿Sabes una cosa? La verdad nunca me imagine estar así a tu lado…-

-Para mi esto es como un sueño, un sueño del cual no quiero despertar…-

-Si ambos no queremos y luchamos por que nadie se interponga entre nosotros, esto será un sueño del cual nunca vamos a despertar…-

-Tienes razón, pero ahora lo que importa es que estamos juntos…-

-Y que nadie nos separara…-

Los dos se acercaron lentamente y unieron sus labios en un dulce beso, un beso en el que nuevamente demostraban todo el amor que se tenían… se separaron al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, se quedaron mirado una vez terminado el beso, sus rostros aun permanecían juntos…

-Zoe, te amo…- dijo Koichi-

-Yo también Koichi…- respondió Zoe- me siento muy afortunada por estar contigo-

-Yo me siento el hombre mas feliz del planeta al estar a tu lado…- le sonrió dulcemente-

Ambos siguieron conversando como dos locos enamorados diciendo lo mucho que se querían y que se amaban… a un lado de la puerta Koji escuchaba atentamente todo lo que ellos decían, y solo puedo esbozar una sonrisa de felicidad al saber que ambos se amaban demasiado, había pensado hacer que Koichi comiera a esa hora… pero su alimento y medicina podrían esperar un poco mas…

-_Se feliz hermano- _pensaba Koji caminando con la bandeja de comida en dirección a la cocina- _se feliz como siempre has merecido serlo, por mi parte… hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para que tu y Zoe sean felices, por que se que ella es realmente tu felicidad…-_

**Fin… **

Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un review en mi historia anterior, de verdad aprecio mucho sus comentarios…

Espero que les haya gustado mi fanfic, me quedo un poco más larguito de lo que pensé… xD

Bueno, de antemano agradezco a todas las persona que se dieron el tiempo de leer mi historia, se que es un pareja un poco rara pero siempre me ha gustado…

Aclaración breve: ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Sin mas nada que decirles a los lectores, gracias a todos y que Dios siempre los bendiga y guie sus pasos, un saludo…

Bye!!!... =)

_Akuma Sheryl_


End file.
